A Promise Kept
by Larania Drake
Summary: What if a misinterpretation of a prophecy changed fate? Sorata has lived with his destiny his whole life... And he got it wrong. Shonen-ai, odd couple fic.
1. Chapter One revised

A Promise Kept

Disclaimer: X/1999 and X TV do not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

A/N: I thought I made it clear in the first draft that this was an AU. So, if you didn't get it before, this is an AU. 

THIS IS AN AU.

It will incorporate elements of the manga and the anime. It is an alternate universe.

It will also have a non-canon pairing which is somewhat weird. Okay?

            "Take good care of him, will you?" the tall youth asked Sorata. 

            Instead of the glib comment that would usually accompany such a question… Their eyes met, and Sorata froze. The words had been light, casual even if they were meant- but when Sorata stared into Fuuma's golden eyes, he couldn't breathe. The weight of destiny balanced on a point-

            "Sure. Kamui's my friend. I'll take care of him; leave everything to me."

            Fuuma's hand was on his shoulder as he spoke, gripping it like a vice. After Sorata's answer, the hand loosed. Their eyes were still locked, and Sorata could sense no power there other than a strong personality, but it was enough. Even as Fuuma relaxed, Sorata felt whatever burden the other man had been carrying drop heavily on to his shoulders. 

            What had he just agreed to? It hadn't fully dawned on him what Fuuma had asked, when he heard the tall guy ask Kamui a question, who refused to look at him, and then walk out the door.

            Sorata finally could breathe again.

            "You sure are familiar," Kamui turned to him, violet eyes narrowing. "Especially for someone I never met before today."

            The monk looked him over in surprise, and automatically started to pat him down to check his wounds again. "Amazing! I could have sworn after that fight you'd had a few broken ribs, but when we found you, all you had were bruises! But, hey, that's no big deal when you're Kamui, right?"

            Kamui, it should be noted, did not exactly like being almost groped by the stranger in front of him. It did, however, throw him off enough that he didn't immediately kill him-

            Sorata was death-glared… and he blinked. The attempt to scare just made him look absolutely adorable.

            "Who are you?" Kamui lunged at him- and Sorata caught his hand, static electricity lighting where he was trying to block Kamui's attack.

            "Hold on- wait! I'm not stupid enough to want to fight Kamui!"

            Kamui did not look mollified. 

            "I'm on your side. I'm a Shingon Monk. I was sent here from the Mt. Kouya monastery."

            "You're saying you're on my side because you're a Buddhist monk?"  Kamui exclaimed, sinking backwards, confused.

            "Yeah, I know you don't expect to meet a monk as cute as me, but," Sorata got up, and headed to the kitchen to start making tea. "Like I said, I'm on your side. I was sent here from Mt Kouya. It's the head of the Shingon Sect, but with all the tourists we've had lately, it doesn't seem quite as holy as it used to be. I know that a lot of manga seems to portray us as being some kind of crazy magicians, but there are many people there who truly seek enlightenment. However, up there is the Stargazer," he turned around and winked at Kamui who looked like he wanted to implode. "He's a genuine diviner. He sent me here, told me that I was to find you and protect you with my life."

            Kamui was not reassured as Sorata brought the tea out. "He's not that special, really, just an old grandpa," Sorata smiled fondly, first taking a sip from both cups. Kamui blinked, surprised, and took one.

            "But anyways," Sorata shrugged. "He told me a lot of things. Like that you had left Tokyo when you were younger- and you had been recently separated by your only blood relative by death-"

            Sorata has a great and wonderful talent. No, it's not his ability to use static electricity. It was his ability to stick both feet into his mouth in two seconds flat.

            "It looks like YOU want to die-" Kamui hissed, emotional wounds reopening in the space of less time than it took for Sorata to stick his feet in his mouth. That was HIS great talent.

            Sorata did what any sane human being would do when confronted with Kamui when his eyes glowed- he backed up to the door.

            "Wait- wait- I've got something I need to tell you-"

            "Get out!"

            "Just listen-"

            Kamui let loose a burst of power, which tossed Sorata into the wall.

            Sorata yelped. "I'm sorry! I didn't know it was such a touchy subject!" Grabbing his shoes, he left the room apartment, wondering how much that little incident had shortened his life- probably not by much, considering he was supposed to die for the person he loved…

            Scratching his head, he looked around, wondering what he was supposed to do now, and looked back at the door of the apartment he'd just left. Kamui was still in there- and he was hurting. Going back would be stupid, but… he could stick around. Sighing, he jumped to the roof, and settled down to watch. 

            He'd keep his promise- Sorata would look after Kamui.

            Kamui wasn't that hard to keep track of- he had a tendency to mope. That annoyed Sorata- a kid his age should be out, flirting with pretty girls… or in Kamui's case, Sorata wondered if pretty boys would be preferred. It didn't matter- he should be out having fun.

            As it was, the only semi normal thing Kamui had done was go talk to the big guy from the other night- (Fuuma?) after drinking two cans of coffee. Even that turned strange, as Kamui and Fuuma both suddenly acted like someone had been smacking up upside the head with a board. It nearly made him jump down to check on them.

            Then he felt it. Power was being used- nearby, and a LOT of it.

            Squinting, Sorata could make out a strange- er, figure, wearing Chinese clothes, carrying a long, straight something.

            Oh shit- it could only mean one thing, considering what the Old Stargazer had told him. Time to break out of hiding.

            "Kamui!" he yelled, jumping out, and waving at the smaller boy. "Some weird guy came from the Togakushi shrine! He's got the Sword!"

            THAT got Kamui's attention. He stopped following his pal on the bicycle (what was up with that? Sorata figured the guy had enough power to do pretty much whatever he wanted, why was he on a bike?) And headed off in the direction Sorata was pointing in.

            "Kamui," Sorata called, hoping that Kamui would listen for once. "Lets split up and hit him from both sides!"

            Well, it seemed to work, as Kamui jumped to the other side of the road, and Sorata peeled off to take the other flank.

            The monk was too slow; Kamui wound up tangled in the weird whatsit's scarves; which Kamui burned up with almost no effort. This is the point where Sorata learned something extremely important: Kamui and caffeine do not mix. He was blowing up random neon signs.

            "That's it- I'm getting him to switch to decaf."

            There wasn't much else Sorata could do then- before he could get to either of them, the Chinese looking dude (dudette?) dropped on to a bullet train and sped off.

            "Dear god," Sorata said, as he dropped down next to Kamui, feeling shaken. "Its happening- it's happening just like the Old Stargazer predicted," he whispered- and suddenly Kamui was at his throat, grabbing hold of his jacket lapels and pulling the monk down.

            "You mean you KNEW about this and you didn't-"

            "I tried to!" Sorata's usually laconic temper flared. "But you had to worry about your sore toes more than listening! You pushed me away- YOU SCREWED UP!" He had watched Kamui all day and now he was doing this? Talk about…

            If Sorata hadn't been staring directly at Kamui as he let his collar go, he never would have seen the expression flash across his usually stoic face. Plenty of anger, self-recrimination, doubt, confusion, and fear fled over his face in succession, before settling back into his usual badass glare. Insight lit Sorata's mind- and understood that Kamui had no idea what was going on. (It was his second epiphany of the week, and he had a personal limit of three per month.) Kamui knew he had power- but he had no idea who to trust. He knew something about the Divine Sword- but didn't seem to know what the Sword was for.

            Oh hell, no wonder he went ape shit on anyone who came close.

            Poor kid…

            Sorata had known about his fate since he was small. Sure, it wasn't the best thing in the world to grow up with, but at least he had the time to understand and accept it. 

            Kamui refused to look at him when he next spoke.

            "I need… to find the closest hospital. The only way the master of the Togakushi shrine would have given the Sword up is if he was dead or badly injured… Either way, Kotori and Fuuma will be there."

            Sorata had his third epiphany- Kamui trusted him with a potentially damaging piece of information- that he cared about those two people. Good thing he had no intention of ever harming them, or Kamui.

            "I don't know the area," Sorata said softly, putting a hand on Kamui's shoulder. "You'll have to lead the way."

            On the way there, they stopped at a vending machine- and Kamui got another can of coffee. Sorata watched him imbibe the brown liquid was a sort of morbid fascination.

            "You do that a lot?"

            His answer was the typical death glare.

            "Ooooh-kay."

            Sorata trailed along behind Kamui, not so much interested in the old priest's condition than watching the interplay between Kotori, Fuuma, and Kamui. It was obvious that this was where Kamui's heart lay- especially with the cute girl. It was a relief to see him care about SOMETHING at least… even if the circumstances sucked like this.

            "I'm sure he'll get better- no sweat," Sorata said, even as Kamui seemed to wilt, looking at the old priest. He didn't seem willing to speak… so Sorata filled the silence with mindless chatter.

            "But… come to us if you need anything?" he finally added in a sickly voice, before steering Kamui out. He looked paler than usual.

            There wasn't much else they could do, save leave. Only family was allowed into the ICU where Monou-san was- they'd snuck in and had to leave quickly.

            Kamui had sat down in the halls, and Sorata stood in the hall… attempting to casually keep a lookout.

            They were there for a long time.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter Two revised

****

Promise Kept II

Disclaimer: X/1999 and X TV do not belong to me, they belong to CLAMP and Kodawa, and Pioneer. Not me. I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

A/N: Again, as with the revised first chapter, this is the revised second chapter, and it is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I will be incorporating pieces of the manga and the anime. It is also a non-canon pairing. It will also have parts that are purely from my imagination. It will also have parts that are tongue in cheek, as well as drama and angst.

This is for the people who said "But the prophecy clearly said-"

I KNOW. However, I am changing it, so that Sorata assumed it meant he would die for a woman.

Constructive criticism is appreciated. I live off of "Ooh, update!" but if you are going to say it sucks, give me why. Not just "it sucks." That's helpful in it's own way, but it makes a person sound stupid.

Done ranting, more story.

Sorata followed Kamui out of the hospital, who had gone out into the rain, and just stood there. From the angle and expression on his face, it was impossible to tell if he was crying or not, but Sorata wouldn't hazard a guess.

"Old man Stargazer," he sighed, and walked out of the relative warmth of the building into the cold rain. "It's actually started." The implications were not lost on him. Sorata knew he had to do everything within his power to protect Kamui. He also knew… the end was coming.

"Just like you said."

The smaller boy was drenched, walking on an overpass back to who knows where when Sorata caught up with him.

"Kamui- Kamui!"

He didn't turn to look at Sorata, but Kamui paused.

"It's finally started, hasn't it? The final battle to decide the fate of the world."

Sorata's answer was steps leading away.

"LISTEN!" The Star of Kouya lashed out, grabbing one of Kamui's arms. The other boy lurched around to glare-

"The Stargazer in Kouya, he knew all of this would happen. He sent me, knowing that the sword would be stolen!" Sorata drew himself up. "I am Sorata Arisugawa- one of the Seven Seals."

Kamui blinked.

"You know," Sorata dropped Kamui's arm, and turned his face up towards the rain. "That I don't even remember the faces of my parents?" He could sense Kamui's suddenly sharpened interest, even as the smaller one tried to hide it. "The monks from Kouya…" the teen closed his eyes. "Came for me when I was three. They said it was a rainy day. Maybe like this one. I've been told… my mother didn't want to let go of me. She held on to me, wouldn't let go. When she let go, she just stood there in the rain, and kept crying… Crying, for a very long time… Maybe she knew my destiny, I don't know."

He brought his chin down to look at Kamui- whose face betrayed a mixture of horror and surprise. Ack, not what he'd intended.

"But I don't remember any of it." Cheesy grin to the rescue! Hand behind his head, he smiled, and tried to put Kamui at ease.

"Why don't I believe you?" Kamui said softly. Sorata blinked, confused.

"What I'm trying to get at, is that I understand what its like to lose a parent. Really," the genki-ness had left his voice, and the Kansai accent had softened. "But… you cannot escape your destiny. The battle's begun. Whoever took the sacred sword nearly killed the priest."

Kamui's violet eyes turned hot gold and he clenched his hand tightly enough to draw blood. "Who was it that tried to kill Monou-san?"

Sorata waffled a bit. "Well, I was told by Grandpa Stargazer… that Kamui's sword would be taken by one of the seven Angels. The next time the sword appears before Kamui, it will have changed its shape."

Kamui took a deep breath, dropping his eyes to study his shoes. "I only came back for that sword. But… he couldn't let me have it. He was so stubborn- if he'd only GIVEN it to me…"

Sorata sucked in a breath, seeing the blood drip from Kamui's first… before taking off his outsized coat and dumping it on Kamui's shoulders. The yellow monstrosity nearly swallowed him whole, but it shed the steadily increasing rain. Kamui looked at him like he'd lost it.

"How did you know about the sword..?" Sorata's greatest talent was sticking his foot in his mouth. He was promptly rewarded by a death glare. The Star of Kouya put his hands up defensively. "I know, I know- how can you trust ANYONE, ever? When the people you care about get hurt- and your only parent killed? But, Kamui- you've got to face it. _The fate of the world is on your slim shoulders_- whether you like it or not."

They'd completely stopped walking, and Sorata was waving his arms around as he spoke. Had the circumstances been different… Kamui would have found the whole thing extremely amusing.

He wasn't in the mood, however.

"He speaks the truth."

Both young men jumped- and Sorata jumped between Kamui and the voice. "Whose there?"

The voice answered with dry amusement. "You're a rather valiant young man, aren't you?"

It resolved itself into a red umbrella, over the head of a black haired woman. Kamui walked around Sorata, to get a good look at her.

"I saw you at school. " Kamui's voice was bland, showing no fear… but his lips pursed when he saw Sorata's posture. It was still leaned over him, and Kamui absently noted that he was soaked now.

"That's right," the woman smiled at Kamui. "I'm the school nurse." Both boys looked at her, wondering what that had to do with anything. She gave a little sigh, and removed her glasses, smiling at Kamui through her bangs.

"You still haven't noticed? Don't I look at all familiar?"

Kamui narrowed his eyes, and then blanched.

"Kamui?"

Sorata watched Kamui opened his mouth, dazed. He croaked a single word.

"Mother…"

"Say WHAT?" Sorata looked back and forth at them. "No way! No way is your mother this young- this beautiful! I mean-"

The new lady chuckled. "I couldn't be his mother unless I had Kamui when I was fifteen," she laughed. "No…" she perched her glasses back on her nose. "I am Kamui's only blood relative."

Sorata hovered over Kamui as they entered the strange woman's apartment. Kamui was dazed- Sorata guessed this whole thing was a total shock; he obviously had no idea who this woman was, despite her resemblance to his mother. Sorata felt something warm and fuzzy be thrust under his nose- and realized their host had given him a towel. Kamui's aunt smiled at him… and stepped out of the way, looking pointedly at Kamui.

The young monk looked at her confusedly- before his eyed widened in understanding, and he walked over to the couch Kamui had perched himself on, and began to vigorously rub him dry.

Angst boy yelped before turning and giving Sorata a glare of surprise. Well, Sorata decided he couldn't have that- so he kept toweling him off, with a cheesy grin on his face.

A soft chuckle behind them got their attention.

"Drink this," the woman offered two mugs, both topped with wispy steam. Sorata took one with a nod of thanks, while Kamui took his… still utterly baffled by what was going on.

"I'm sure you have loads of questions," she said pleasantly, taking her own seat. Kamui stared out the window for a moment, before turning his attention back to her. "Especially you, Kamui."

Sorata watched- most of this was none of his business, until one name started coming up in conversation. At first, it took it a few moments to filter through the rest of the story- and watching Kamui act like someone had punch him in gut made him want to go hug him- until Tokiko Magami mentioned her family name.

Now Sorata felt like someone had punched him in the gut.

"Magami," he interrupted. "Ma- truth, and kami, as in God- the Magami Clan- the Truth of God?" Sorata wondered if he could hyperventilate- and he started to look back and forth at Kamui and Tokiko-san over and over again.

Tokiko-san just gave him a faint, amused smile. "You are no ordinary boy, are you?"

Sorata did a lovely impression of a stranded fish. Magami. He knew what that name meant- and he kept looking at the startling resemblance between Tokiko-san and Kamui. He mouthed the name "Magami" again, feeling a chill go down his back. "So… you mother belonged to the Magami Clan…" He stopped looking at either of them- eyes staring into the distance, with a twisted smile on his face.

Kamui and Tokiko-san kept talking, while Sorata thought. It made a sick kind of sense. After all- which other family could be considered worthy of bearing the Kamui?

No father either? Sorata blinked up at both of them. Kamui's life must have been hell so far…

Conversation died quickly after that- Kamui was in a daze, and Sorata didn't want to put his foot in it any more than he had to (oddly enough, he knew he had a bad habit of that, he just had no idea how to stop). He had the desire to go over and give Kamui a hug… but dying wasn't on his to do list tonight- he'd pushed his luck already.

Then they both felt it- a buzzing through their bones, inside and out, familiar and strange-

"A kekkai!" the Buddhist monk yelped, holding his forehead. "Someone put up a kekkai!"

He felt eyes on him- and saw Kamui looking at him with bewilderment. "Kekkai?"

Sorata opened his mouth in surprise- how could he NOT know- "A field only one of the Seven Seals can make. It's close- this neighborhood."

Kamui jerked, eyes going wide. "KOTORI!" He jumped to his feet, and Sorata was a breath behind him.

"Kamui," Tokiko-san interrupted, quickly. "You can come back anytime- and I'll tell you about the Magami Clan, your mother- and your destiny."

Kamui gazed at Tokiko, expressionless- and then dashed out of the room.

"KAMUI! Wait! I'm going with you!"

Kamui was not at all happy to have the crazy guy behind him. He kept kicking this mad puppy, but all he got for his trouble was a lick on the face.

There the odd feeling though, of "belonging"- like Sorata was SUPPOSED to be there. It annoyed him, but he couldn't deny it. He would prefer to go it alone… but he felt like there were pieces missing that were gradually, despite him, being filled.

Then that strange buzzing in his head faded out, making him feel like his ears were popping. The vision of Kotori being torn to pieces filled his head- and he winced.

He could barely hear That Annoying Guy say something about the Kekkai going down. Then- his gaze fixed onto someone he thought he'd never say again.

"You-" Loathing did not seem an adequate word to describe what was in his voice. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to see you," she said, and glared right back.

Then he was even more pissed off, when after he made his customary death threat that Sorata got between them.

"Calm down dude! That's no way to treat a pretty lady! Let me as her a few questions, k?"

For some reason he couldn't fathom, Kamui backed down… or at least softened his "Die now" glare to "die later."

He watched Sorata start to circle around the dark haired woman, asking questions, and laying on the charm REALLY thick. It was disgusting to watch. He couldn't stand it anymore-

"So why did you interfere before?" Kamui rudely interrupted. The girl blinked at him, blind sided.

"You had already defeated him, there was nothing to be gained at harming him further. Unless you planned to kill him?"

Kamui gave her a dark smile, his eyes burning gold as he pulled his powers forwards. "I always kill anyone who attacks me-"

"WHOA! Whoa! Dude, dudette! This is scary! Seeing two such gorgeous faces glaring at each other like that!"

Kamui couldn't stop the squawk as he was patted firmly again, and turned a puppy's put out stare at the Kouya boy. Sorata smiled winningly at them both.

"Kamui's just worried about an old pal of his- Kotori? He sensed the kekkai go up and he shouted her name."

_Thump._

Kamui wanted to face fault. So he did.

"Why don't we all get along and go back to Magami-san's place discuss things?" Sorata's arm found its way to his shoulders again, and when he tried to shrug it off, it only stuck more.

Grrr.

"Magami?" the girl gasped. Did everyone know about his mother's family but him? It was like some big conspiracy!

"Yup, I thought that would get you interested," Sorata smiled, and gave her an evaluating look. "You're part of all of this- Kamui's secret," when he said this, Kamui stopped struggling and looked at him like he had grown another head, "and the End of the World."

They roof hopped back to Tokiko-san's house, and Sorata grinned in relief. He would be happy once they were back there- they could all get things settled and finally figure out their plan of attack- and he would have two pretty people to look and some help shepherding Kamui safely.

Relatively happy thoughts of getting to know the newbie- until the house they were headed to exploded in light and fury.

"My God," was all Sorata could choke out, while the Neechan stood there surprised. Kamui-

Kamui, however, mouthed something, and tried to run into the hungry flames.

On reflex Sorata grabbed him around the shoulders, pulling the slight boy to his chest and holding him there while he whispered hoarsely.

"You've got to let me go she's still in there mother please let me go MOTHER!"

Oh gods, Sorata shut his eyes tightly and rocked Kamui. He's having a flashback.

"I sense no one inside," the new girl said hesitantly. Sorata nodded, and Kamui slumped against him, and Sorata gently rubbed his back.

"She must have gotten away…"

"Or was taken!" As soon as he said it, Sorata wanted to kick himself. Kamui looked panicked all over again. Stammering, he continued. "There's no way to tell yet! And we better get out of here- the police and firefighters will be here any moment now.

Kamui seemed to realize then he was being held- and pulled away, giving Sorata a rude shove. Sorata's answer was a puppy dog look which Kamui ignored. Shrugging, he looked over his shoulder at the pretty lady.

"Sorry to lead you on- but would you mind hanging out with us for a bit?" he smiled at her. She didn't answer, just looked about as frosty as Kamui.

Turning back, he looked at Kamui, who had become transfixed but the sight of the fire. "Its all beginning earlier than everyone thought. The sword stolen, your priest friend hurt- your only relative disappearing. The battle is beginning… in earnest."

To be continued!


	3. New Chapter Three

**A Promise Kept III**

Disclaimer: X/1999 does not belong to me, it belongs to CLAMP, and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

AN: This is an Alternate Universe. Again, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Non-canon pairing. If you can't tell who it will be by now, I'll hit you with a hammer this time. I'll try to keep events mostly in line, but that wouldn't be any fun if I did it exactly. Who'd want to read that?

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

There were several happy grunts of appreciation from one person, stony silence from another… and repeated finger tapping from the last.

_Taptaptap._

The pace was rapidly increasing as the lone happy member of their party ordered plate after plate of food…

"And some liver for Kamui- he's a shrimp, and needs the iron!"

He couldn't take it any more.

"Sorata- why did we have to come HERE?" Kamui finally exploded, jumping to his feet. The lady, who had been introduced as Arashi, took them all in with calm and disinterested eyes, placing meat on the grill.

"Well, I always promised myself I'd come to Bali Bali's if I ever got a chance," Sorata smiled, and shrugged. "Aren't you hungry? I mean, its on me," he pulled out his wallet, and showed it to the person he insisted on calling Neesan.

Kamui had enough. Growling to himself, his already frayed patience getting friction burns, he leapt to his feet to stomp to the door-

"About this 'destiny' of yours," Sorata said calmly, interrupting his train of thought. Kamui stopped at the threshold, jaw clenched. "I don't know much about it, but I DO know something about your mother's Clan."

The young man whirled, and again glared at the taller teen. Sorata returned it with a level gaze. Kamui wondered where THIS Sorata had come from. Still stomping… Kamui dumped himself in his chair.

"And- the food is ready!"

_Thump_

Kamui's head hit the table.

* * *

The meal went quickly and quietly for the next several minutes- neither Arashi nor Kamui would admit that the food was good but the pace they ate at gave it away. Sorata beamed, happily watching the faces of his two companions…

"I am SUCH a lucky guy… good food, surrounded by two beauties," his expression was blissful. Kamui choked- and abruptly was pounded on the back.

"Are you-" he wheezed for a few minutes. "Are you going to tell me ANYTHING?"

Sorata smiled. "Yup!" Then he paused. "The name of your mother's clan is made up of two characters. Ma, for truth, and Kami- for god. The "Truth of God." Have you heard of a very old shamanic talisman called a "scapegoat doll"?"

Kamui shook his head, and wondered when the monk would get around to telling him something worthwhile.

"They are very old magic spells which would suffer the misfortunes of their casters, in their place. Those of the Magami Clan are _living_ scapegoat dolls- called 'shadow sacrifices'. They become living targets of ill will- their powers are beyond reckoning. I'd wondered, who could possibly be qualified to be the mother of Kamui…"

Arashi was looking thoughtful. "If she carried the shadow of sacrifice then she was well qualified."

Kamui wore an expression of someone who had swallowed barbed wire.

"Was that it- her sacrifice? To burn?" his voice rose in pitch. "To die?"

"I- I don't know." And here Sorata waffled. "If your mother died in a fire, then the person she was protecting had to have suffered burns as well."

"The Magami Clan were traditionally very good at escaping the evils they faced," Arashi frowned, confused as well. "I've not heard anything in the news about someone famous or important to the government suffering burns lately."

Kamui shuddered- then blinked when he realized that Sorata was giving the girl they were with a very intense, evaluating look- and growled. Sorata's attention quickly snapped back to him.

"When did your mother die?"

Kamui paused."…two weeks ago…"

Sorata went pale. At least this time he'd recognized that… He immediately went to fill up Kamui's plate. "You need to eat."

The young man blinked, and hesitantly took a few bites. Sorata watched each one… and then turned to the girl.

"Once Kamui is done eating, maybe you can tell us who you're with. There were maybe ten people at Kouya who know about the Magami clan. Barely a handful in the underworld, total. Are you one of the Sumeragi Clan?"

The girl blinked.

"Nah, the head of that clan is a guy… are you the one from Ise?"

The girl's eyes bugged out.

"Bingo!"

Sorata was about to say something else… when Kamui poked him, mouth still full. Whatever Sorata was thinking was derailed.

There was a few moments- in which Kamui and Arashi watched Sorata inhale his food- and Sorata grinned, picking up the check.

"And now that we've properly feasted… why don't you lead the way?"

Arashi tilted her head to the side. "Lead the way? Where?"

"The old stargazer told me LOTS of secrets," he grinned mischievously. "The Diet Building is the center of Japan's government- and one of the top five most messed up places in Japan. That's where the answers are." He turned to Kamui.

"That's because there's a dreaming princess in the basement!"

He patted Kamui on the back. "We can have her tell us the rest of the story."

* * *

The Diet was dark, imposing, though never completely empty. Something was always going on even if it was janitors, or people to see the Dreaming Princess.

While Sorata was talking to the taxi driver, Kamui looked at the building- then turned to glare at Sorata when he started to flirt with the girl.

She was glaring at him. Kamui decided to glare at her. Sorata was the person HE glared at, dammit…

Sorata felt a chill go down his back.

"Kamui… I don't think it was a good idea that you had two cups of coffee with dinner…"

Double glare.

Twitch.

Arashi didn't say anything, just led them to an elevator, and down. Kamui became lost in thought, noticing Sorata absently scratching, and remembering what he'd said about his mother. Had his mother died for someone who worked here? What did it mean for his aunt?

"Mother…"

His fellow passengers left him alone- showing enough tact to realize he didn't want to be disturbed. They were quiet as they progressed through seemingly endless, grandiose passages, places that never saw the sun and probably could withstand a nuclear strike. There was power- it flowed over his skin, touching and shrinking away. It was more than a bit unnerving… Arashi moved with confidence, like she had been there many times before- and Sorata was rubbernecking like a tourist.

But why wouldn't the image of his mother leave him alone? Why did he keep dwelling on it?

There was a soft brush of a hand against his shoulder, and he jumped, finally noticing that they were at a set of sliding doors.

"Please, enter."

Kamui didn't flinch when they slid silently open, and his escorts went in before him, Arashi walking smoothly as a dancer, while Sorata had his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Before him was a… she looked like a girl. Tiny, twisted, eyes filmed with the white of blindness, her forehead scrawled with symbols. Hair, white as her robes, spilled over and through the runes writ around her, in a sacred circle.

"Welcome, Kamui. I've long wanted to meet you- and the visitor from Kouya by your side…"

He knew her.

Images-

Nightmares-

She- he couldn't let-

She would NOT.

COULD NOT.

HURT.

KOTORI!

"_You-"_

His power exploded, burning and warping the polished wood beneath him- he was aware of nothing, save the person who had threatened those most precious to him.

Words. Someone was speaking to him, screaming in his ear. There was pressure around his chest, warmth at his back- inconsequential. But he knew the voice.

"KAMUI! You can't go into battle mode in here!"

The idiot was yelling at him.

"CALM DOWN!"

Calm down? CALM DOWN?

"Sora- she-" he turned to yell, not realizing that he had cut off his attack to turn and yell at his annoyance. Growl at him.

"I beg your forgiveness," the dwarf-freak said, all but groveling. Kamui went rigid looking at her, and crossed his arms, moving away from Sorata, who rubbed his head, sighing.

The two clone-girls (which he would mentally dub as "tweedle dee and tweedle dumb" later) gasped. "Princess!"

"Please, you must listen. For the sake of the world, please!"

"What?" Kamui spat. "What should I listen to? Another of those sick fantasies of yours?"

There was a hiss of outrage from the Clones- and the dwarf snarled. No sound came from her lips, but her anger echoed like a thunderclap.

**_SILENCE!_**

"Is she always that snippy?" Kamui heard his annoyance ask. Kamui choked.

"No, usually she's quite polite…"

Kamui turned to that stupid guy, listening to him talk to the girl-

"The Star from Kouya." Kamui blinked. It was directed at Sorata- who pointed at himself blankly.

"The First Seal. Thank you for protecting Kamui and bringing him here."

Apparently their female companion didn't know that Sorata held such a distinction either, because she raised an eyebrow. Kamui wondered (rather hypocritically) if her face would crack if she did anything else.

"Ah, you'll make me blush. You know, Old Man Stargazer rarely had nice things to say about anyone- but he really liked you. And now that I meet you," and his face was lit with a goofy grin, "I like you too. You know, you really don't look anything like your real age…"

If the situation was different, Kamui would have laughed at the gasps of outrage- and the stiff, surprised smile plastered on the albino.

Then Kamui jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Kamui- you followed me because you wanted some answers, right?" Sorata asked, gazing down at Kamui. The smaller teen blinked as his mind went blank with surprise.

"That's why you stuck around at the steak house, ne? I mean, the food WAS good…" There was a soft burp from behind them; though Kamui kept staring at the annoying guy- who had turned into something else, something that startled him.

"Sorata, you-" Was the older guy playing him? It was disturbing to be read so easily.

"Now's the time to ask," Sorata smiled reassuringly at him. Kamui scowled back. No way he was going to touch that freaky-

Then Sorata gently took his chin and tilted it up. "_Never_ worry, Kamui." His expression was intense, but his eyes were gentle. "If anything happens, I'd die to protect you. That is _my_ destiny."

"Your…" Kamui swallowed. Suddenly this guy was a lot less funny. Nodding, he turned to Hinoto, who was staring blankly into space… looking vaguely surprised about something.

Rubbing his chin where Sorata had touched him, he looked at the dwarf, who reached out one of her stubby hands.

"And now, Kamui, I will show you about the Earth, about the Future… and I will show you about yourself."

* * *

Sorata yelped when Hinoto-hime and Kamui both slumped, performing an admirable "slide to get the homer" catch when he dropped.

"This sucks," he muttered. He wasn't a dreamseer, and if anything went wrong, all he could do was threaten and probably microwave the bodyguards- and Hinoto-hime, if necessary…

Kamui was pale. The poor guy was probably exhausted- he could only imagine the nightmares the plagued him. Carefully he unfastened Kamui's collar, watching his breathing ease, and sighed in relief.

Too light. The boy was just too light. He needed to make sure he ate more. The Neechan behind him was looking at him curiously, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Your destiny-" she started, opening her mouth then shutting. "It is to die for Kamui?"

"Um, well… about that…"

The babe was a distraction, but then Kamui let out a soft whimper, and Sorata's attention was back on him, gently touching his face.

"You'll be okay, right, buddy?"

He could feel the frown on the Neechan's face. There was a flux of power going on-

"Please come back okay, Kamui."

* * *

This was all a fucked up nightmare.

Kamui opened his eyes, whispering, confused. "Two… futures?"

He was warm. That was certainly odd. He wasn't sure what he'd expected when he woke up, but it wasn't to be warm. Or comfortable. Or to feel a steady heartbeat next to his ear.

"Two futures?" there was a gawk in the voice, and Kamui looked up to see a very concerned Mr. Annoying-Guy-who-reads-me-too-easily. Sorata.

A weird flutter went through his gut before he sat up and twisted away, and rapidly rebuttoned his uniform. Sorata looked hurt.

"You fell back as soon as you took the Princess' hand. I didn't want you to fall!" Kamui wondered if kicked puppies looked like that.

Getting up, Kamui whirled around, crossing his arms- and then blinked, remembering. Twisting on his heel, he looked over at the dwarf, who was staring at his back.

She bowed, distressed.

"Kamui- Kamui, please, save _this earth_. Lead the Dragons of Heaven- save Tokyo!"

Kamui growled. "That woman said I had two futures." Behind him, there was a confused shifting between the Ice Princess and- and- that guy.

Silence. The freak was just sitting there. _Oh HELL no_. He wanted answers- needed them. The dream and the predictions it showed, the woman in the skimpy suit trying to molest him- to have the answers he desperately craved dangled _right in front of him_- and never telling him what he wanted to know.

His hands gripped her throat before anyone could stop him. His fingers dug into her fragile throat. His frustration purred, seeing her blind eyes look afraid.

Sorata was yelling in surprise in the background.

"Did you _plan_ to keep lying?" he hissed, crouching in front of her. "You seem to know a lot about my _mother_."

He almost missed the sudden rise of power- Arashi- and then the soft sound of flesh on flesh as apparently something was deflected- and more, someone whispered, "Wait".

* * *

Sorata yelped, shocked when Kamui went ballistic- again- and once again vowed to watch the boy's caffeine intake. He had seen the frustration the other boy had, and didn't believe he was a killer. That was why he instinctively grabbed the Neechan's arm when she began to call powers.

Maybe stupid- considering that Kamui had little compunction about maiming. Yet, still-

He could understand why Kamui was so messed up over his mother's death. He tugged Neechan away, giving Kamui a moment to speak privately with Hinoto-hime.

Kamui was snarling, barking, and sounding rabid when he tried to get the information he wanted out of Hinoto-hime-

"Who killed my mother when I wasn't there to protect her?"

Sorata's back stiffened, and let his head fall. "He's mad at himself," he whispered to Neechan.

"Your mother was not killed!" she suddenly exclaimed, mind-voice trembling. Sorata peeked over his shoulder to see pole-axed expression on Kamui's face, and winced. Poor bastard…

"What?" Kamui blurted softly, fingers dropping from Hinoto-hime's neck.

"She took her own life."

Sorata twitched, and walked over to Kamui, despite himself, and wanted to touch him. He looked like someone had kicked him in the lungs.

"It can't be true…"

* * *

"Stop it!" Someone yelled- and Kamui saw the asshole who had attacked him earlier. Like he hadn't enough to deal with. Kamui got up, and turned to face the little pipsqueak (so what if he was taller than him?)

"You're still alive?" Kamui sneered, though his heart wasn't really into it. He wanted to blow off some steam but what he really wanted was to find a deep dark hole to hide in while he tried to figure things out. Too much information- and his mother did _not_ commit suicide, dammit…

"Stop trying to hurt Hinoto-hime!" he barked. Kamui didn't know his name, didn't care, and growled.

"I went too easily on you the last time," Kamui growled back, calling a maelstrom. "This time- you won't survive."

"Stop!"

Sorata had grabbed his arm. "Calm down, Kamui!" The girl had run out between him and the wind-freak.

Kamui did what he did best- he lashed out. "I'll kill you- I detest you all. Each and every one of you!"

The hand on his arm tensed, and Kamui looked over at Sorata in time to see something spasm across his face.

Another flutter went through his stomach, and he paused, in time for something new to literally drop on them.

"Inugami."

Various cries of surprise and shock went through the room.

"A dog spirit- another of the Seven Seals is coming-" Hinoto-know-it-all, of course.

The dog stared at them- Kamui in particular- seemingly wise and aloof. Kamui really had no idea how to treat this new development…

Okay, he just had a soft spot for dogs. He couldn't just attack it.

Then the shoji screen doors slid open…

And in bounced someone who made Kamui on a caffeine rush look tame.

"Excuse me! My name is Yuzuriha Nekoi, from Mitsumine Shrine!" the newcomer chirped. "I'm fourteen years old!"

Kamui was dumbfounded as she bounded from person to person, shaking their hands. The Ice Princess and the Pipsqueak didn't say anything, but Sorata looked like he was about to laugh, grinning back at her. This irritated Kamui to no end, and he crossed his arms, looking off into the distance when she approached him.

Suddenly he was assaulted with pocky.

"Here! Take it, people get cranky when they're hungry you know!" How was he supposed to react to that?

"Its all right, Nekoi-san," Sorata soothed, and Kamui bristled all over again. "Kamui's just heard some things that have upset him quite a bit."

Nekoi gasped, and turned to Kamui with stars in her eyes. "You're THE Kamui?" Then she started sizing him up. "Second shortest in the class- do you get sat in the front all of the time?"

Kamui facefaulted.

There it was again. This weird feeling of ownership, belonging with these people- and it sucked. He didn't want to make friends…

Then the world turned inside out- again.

* * *

The others had played with the flying, jagged rocks, cutting them to pieces- and watching their abilities had been interesting. Too bad he was too pissed to really appreciate it.

Kamui had been seething with that one, stupid comment.

"Where do you keep your sword when you aren't using it?" Nekoi had asked, innocently enough. Sorata had immediately answered.

"I have no idea, we're still platonic."

The dumbass!

It was too much. Snarling, he threw his powers out, eyes glowing with anger, smashing through the illusion like it was spun sugar. It shattered, leaving behind little globs of light that fell like sakura petals.

"Sakurazukamori…"

The which? Never mind, he didn't care.

"I'm out of here," he threw over his shoulder, walking for the door.

"Kamui, wait! Please! Be a dragon of Heaven and save this world!"

He walked out the door, and paused.

Someone inside was talking about him.

"Princess, let him go. He's just a kid. He's got a lot of things he needs to work out- being told you've got the world on your shoulders would be pretty overwhelming, even for me, and I'm one of the seven seals!"

"But how can you-"

"He'll be back once he's worked things out. Kamui still has things… he wants to protect."

That bit of dialogue sent another screwy feeling through his gut, and he strode out… too many thoughts chasing each other in his head.

To be continued.

A/N: Things will be taking a deliberate left turn fairly soon- the reason is because it has been so long since I started working on this, and because… well, the idea has had so much time to stew. Dunno what it will qualify as afterwards. To anyone who reads this, I hope you stick around. It will be fun, at least.

Notes on how people are referred to- in this story, how a person is referred to shows a lot about how the POV character thinks of someone. Kamui insults Sorata- and everyone else, mentally. He doesn't start in on Yuzuriha because she's fairly young and nice. It reveals a lot about his mental state. Same goes with Sorata- Arashi will always be Neechan from his POV. When Kamui starts calling Sorata "Sorata", it means, subconsciously, he's either not got a category to put him into, or he's accepted someone.

And yes, the bias is very obvious here. Deal with it.


End file.
